A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates generally to computer processing systems and, more particularly, to an object-oriented approach for delivering interactive links to applications and information stored in remote sources of a network.
An important aspect of any computing system is the interface between a human user and a computer. An early type of interface was text based. In a text based interface a user communicates with the computer by typing text characters with a keyboard and the computer communicates with the user by displaying text characters on a display screen or monitor. Recently, graphical user interfaces (GUIs) have become increasingly popular. In a GUI, a computer communicates with a user by displaying graphics, including text and images, on a monitor and the user communicates with the computer by typing in textual commands and/or by manipulating the displayed images with a pointing device such as, for example, a mouse, track ball, pressure-sensitive pad, electronic stylus or pen, or like devices.
Many GUIs are implemented in a operating environment referred to as a window environment. In the window environment, the display on the monitor of the computer is represented as an electronic xe2x80x9cdesktop,xe2x80x9d each application program available on the computer may be represented as an xe2x80x9ciconxe2x80x9d on the desktop, and each application program running on the computer may be represented as one or more electronic xe2x80x9csheetsxe2x80x9d displayed in regions of the monitor referred to as xe2x80x9cwindows.xe2x80x9d
Generally speaking, an application program presents information to the user through a window by drawing or xe2x80x9crenderingxe2x80x9d images, graphics or text within the window region. The user communicates with the application program by selecting objects in the window region with a cursor, which is controlled by a pointing device, and/or also by typing information into the keyboard. In the window environment, the objects and the window regions may be manipulated or moved about the desktop, and changed in size and appearance so that the user can arrange and/or customize the appearance of the desktop in a convenient manner. The manipulation of an object by using a pointing device to capture and move the object somewhere else on the desktop, from one window region to another window region or within a window region, is generally referred to as a xe2x80x9cdrag and dropxe2x80x9d operation.
The window environment described above is generally part of the computer""s operating system. The operating system also typically includes utility programs that enable the computer system to perform basic tasks, such as rendering objects on the display monitor, storing and retrieving information on a memory device, performing file operations and communicating with a network. The application programs interact with the operating system to provide a direct interface with the user and higher level functionality such as, for example, to perform word processing or other specific tasks. Accordingly, the computer includes mechanisms for coordinating the operation of the operating system and application programs, including the arrangement of objects on the display monitor.
Computer processing systems are often implemented in network configurations such as xe2x80x9cclient/serverxe2x80x9d configurations. In client/server configurations, a number of personal computers, work stations, portable and/or handheld devices or the like (xe2x80x9cclientsxe2x80x9d) are linked and communicate with one or more host computers (xe2x80x9cserversxe2x80x9d). The servers process requests from the clients for information and/or application programs shared by the clients over the network. Today, many local and wide area public and private networks are interconnected to form a world-wide network of networks generally referred to as the Internet. The Internet permits access to a wealth of information and services stored at individual nodes or sites on the network. A particularly important subset of the Internet is the World Wide Web or xe2x80x9cweb.xe2x80x9d The web introduces graphics capabilities to Internet communications.
Sites on the web, generally referred to as web sites, are connected or linked together using a special communication protocol such as, for example, Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP), and a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) that includes a specific syntax for defining a network connection on the web. HTTP permits an exchange of information between users and the web sites that contains subject matter of interest to the users. From a user""s prospective, the web appears as a collection of viewable documents, or web pages, residing at the various web sites. A user accesses the web pages by executing software, generally referred to as a web browser. A web browser running on the user""s computer sends instructions (including the desired URL) for connecting to a specified host computer (i.e., web server) that stores web pages of interest to the user. A link, such as a hyperlink, is created under the communication protocol. By selecting links and employing a web browser, a user may xe2x80x9cnavigatexe2x80x9d from one document to another, and from one web site to another, to access informational content and services available across the web.
One of the fastest growing uses of the Internet is as a vehicle of commerce. The world-wide access achieved by use of the web makes the web ideal for both small and large businesses who may enter the market by xe2x80x9claunchingxe2x80x9d web sites offering their goods and/or services for sale. As a result, the informational content and services available to users of the web are considerable and are growing more so, everyday.
Despite the success of the web, problems persist for both users and businesses. For example, users need to locate items or services of interest from the vast number of sites on the web and, similarly, businesses need to distinguish themselves from competition to attract and hold the interests of desirable customers.
Search engines assist users in locating content and services of interest. However, even armed with searching tools, locating and retrieving informational content and services of interest from the many hundreds of thousands of web sites currently operating over the web may be cumbersome. The results of searches typically yield so many web sites that the effort to review the results and narrow the search may be overly cumbersome.
To distinguish their goods and/or services on the web, businesses often advertise their web site names in conventional media such as television and/or print advertisements. Businesses may also employ a web based solution in which rich, visually pleasing advertisements are incorporated in a number of popular web sites. The advertisements, generally referred to as xe2x80x9cbanner ads,xe2x80x9d often include links to the business"" web site. Therefore, when the banner ad is selected, the user is transferred to the business web site where further information regarding the goods/services are displayed.
A perceived disadvantage of existing systems and methods for locating sites of interest and/or for attracting customers is that the links to the sites of interest generally must be acted upon from the page they are displayed or they are lost. In other words, conventional systems and methods present web sites that may include static links to other web sites. If a user is interested in viewing the other web site then the user must navigate to it or record the URL of the site for later use. As can be appreciated, it may be undesirable for the user to leave the current site to follow the link to the other site as the user may be performing an important and/or time sensitive task. As a result, a potentially valuable marketing or sales opportunity may be lost.
Facilities presently exist for storing an address (URL) of a web site currently being displayed. One such facility is referred to as a xe2x80x9cbookmark.xe2x80x9d Once created, bookmarks offer a means of retrieving the URL of a particular web site and directing the user""s browser to display the page residing at the UkL. Bookmarks eliminate the need for the user to manually enter the URL of a site of interest or to retrace (re-navigate) a path through the Internet to arrive at the web site through a known link. However, bookmarks are limited in two respects. Firstly, a web page must be displayed before the URL corresponding to the web page can be stored as a bookmark. Secondly, bookmarks do not maintain information pertaining to a previous operating state of the web site. For example, a bookmark may return a user to a previously displayed web page, such as a form for completing a commercial transaction, but information that may have been completed on the form is generally not saved. That is, the completed information is generally not stored unless the information is made available through another tracking facility referred to as a xe2x80x9ccookie.xe2x80x9d Cookies maintain tracking information on the user""s computer that may be referenced once the browser reloads the desired web page and invokes the application included therein. Once the application is invoked, information that was previously entered and stored in the cookie may be restored in the application. Cookies, however, are generally time-sensitive and may expire before a user attempts to re-navigate to the site of interest. Also, cookies are only stored on the computer where the original transaction occurred. If the user accesses the site from another computer, the tracking information is not available.
Therefore, there is a need for storing an interactive link on a user""s computer which, when selected, retrieves and presents applications and/or information stored at remote locations across the network. There is also a need for the interactive link to include facilities for restoring previous operating states of the application as the application is re-presented at a user""s computer.
Accordingly, it is an object and advantage of this invention to provide interactive links to applications and information remotely stored across a network.
It is another object and advantage of this invention to provide graphical representations of interactive links to remotely stored applications and information, the graphical representations being downloadable to client computers and selectively employed to retrieve and present the remotely stored applications and information on the client computers.
It is still another object and advantage of this invention to provide graphical representations of interactive links to remotely stored applications and information, the graphical representations being downloadable to and transferable between one or more client computers for selectively retrieving and presenting remotely stored applications and information on each of the client computers.
It is yet another object and advantage of this invention to provide interactive links to remotely stored applications and information, wherein when selectively employed to retrieve and present the remotely stored applications and information on a client computer, a previous operating state of the applications and information may be restored.
It is still another object and advantage of this invention to provide graphical representations of interactive links to remotely stored applications and information, the graphical representations being downloadable to client computers and having a commercially recognizable appearance for identifying the remotely stored applications and information.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The foregoing objects and advantages are realized by methods and apparatus in accordance with embodiments of this invention, wherein interactive links for retrieving applications and information from remote sources in a network configured computer processing system are presented.
In one embodiment, a method for delivering the interactive links includes storing at a first remote source (e.g., a content provider) informational content (e.g., applications and information) having computer program code embedded therein. The method includes retrieving the informational content by a client computer of the system over a first communication connection to the content provider. In response to the retrieval of the informational content, the method further includes executing at the client computer the computer program code embedded in the informational content for establishing a second communication connection to a second remote source (e.g., an application server) on the network, and presenting via the second communication connection to the application server remotely stored applications and information. The remotely stored applications are executable at the application server for providing functionality of interest to the client computers. The information presented over the second communication connection includes at least presentational information providing at least one of instructions for rendering components of the remotely stored application, default parameters and data values exhibited within the components, and application-specific business logic for processing input to the application.
The method also includes storing on the client computer an interactive link for selectively re-establishing the second communication connection to the application server for invoking and presenting the remotely stored application and information on an as needed basis.
Additionally, the method includes downloading to the client computer a graphical representation of the interactive link from within the informational content delivered over the first communication connection, associating to the graphical representation a file containing information representing an operating environment of the client computer and a network address of the application server, and displaying the graphical representation on the client computer. Preferably, the downloading of the graphical representation is achieved in an improved drag and drop operation.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the graphical representations of the interactive links includes information for identifying the respective remotely stored application and information invoked by the interactive link, and a symbol indicating that the graphical representation is an interactive link. In one embodiment, the identifying information includes at least one, or both, of an icon and a label representing a commercially recognizable brand name of the remotely stored application and information, and the symbol is a teardrop-shaped symbol.
Once the interactive link and the graphical representation are downloaded, the graphical representation may then be selected. In response to the selection, the method includes accessing the contents of the file associated to the graphical representation and re-establishing the second communication connection to the application server for invoking and presenting the remotely stored application and/or information associated to the interactive link.
In yet another embodiment, the method includes storing at the application server information representing a first operating state of the remotely stored application and/or information for a particular user, and in response to the selection of the graphical representation, presenting the first operating state information as the remotely stored application and/or information is presented to that particular user.
In a still further embodiment, the method includes transmitting a copy of the interactive link to a next client computer such that the next client computer is operable for selectively establishing the second communication connection to the application server for invoking and presenting, at the next client computer, the remotely stored application and information. In this embodiment, information may be stored for tracking transmissions of interactive links between the client computers of the network-configured computer processing system.
In a preferred embodiment, the network-configured computer processing system includes an Internet connection and the client computer includes a desktop-based repository for links to the remotely stored applications and information and an Internet-based repository for the links. Accordingly, the interactive links may be selectively stored in the desktop-based repository or in the internet-based repository. Alternatively, the links are stored in both of the desktop-based repository and the internet-based repository.
In accordance with the present invention, a computer processing system is configured and operates as follows. The system includes a plurality of client computers that each includes an application program code, an operating system program code and a presentational client program code operating thereon. The application program code requests informational content, applications and information stored remotely across a network. The system also includes a first server computer (e.g., the content provider) that stores informational content. Predetermined ones of the informational content include computer program code embedded therein. The content provider delivers the informational content in response to requests from the client computers. A second server computer (e.g., the application server) is included within the system. The application server stores applications that may be invoked for presenting functionality of interest at the client computers. The application server also stores information such as presentational information including at least one of instructions for rendering components of the application, default parameters and data values exhibited within the components, and application-specific business logic for processing input to the application.
The system also includes a communication connection between a requesting client computer and the application server. The communication connection is formed in response to an initial delivery of one of the predetermined informational content and an execution of the computer program code embedded therein. The presentational client program code, utilizing the communication connection, presents functionality of the remotely stored applications and information on the requesting client computer. The communication connection is disconnected upon termination of the remotely stored applications and information. The system further includes an interactive link that is stored at the requesting client computer for selectively reforming the communication connection to the application server, re-invoking the remotely stored applications and information, and re-presenting the functionality of the remotely stored applications at the requesting client computer.
Preferably, the predetermined ones of the informational content include the interactive link. When stored on the client computer, the interactive link includes a graphical representation of the remotely stored applications and information presented on the client computer and a file containing information representing an operating environment of the client computer and a network address of the application server computer. In this preferred embodiment, the graphical representation includes a symbol for indicating that the graphical representation is of an interactive link and at least one of an icon and a label representing a commercially recognizable brand name of the remotely stored applications and information.
In another embodiment, the application server includes a data repository for storing information representing a first operating state of the remotely stored applications and information presented to a particular user at a client computer. Accordingly, the system further includes a device for retrieving, delivering and presenting the previous operating state information from the data repository as the remotely stored applications and information are presented to the particular user at the same or another client computer.
In yet another embodiment, the system includes a device for transmitting and storing a copy of the interactive links at a next client computer. When the links are stored, the next client computer is operable for selectively requesting the remotely stored applications and information and forming the communication connection between the next client computer and the application server. The system further includes a data repository for storing information for tracking transmissions of interactive links between the client computers.